F Me Runnin'
by AngelCam7
Summary: Sonic and Amy’s relationship gets taken into an interesting, and somewhat kinky, twist... Rated M for Mature. Contains strong sexual content.
1. F Me Runnin'

**F_ _ _ Me Runnin'**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog Lemon Fan Fiction**

**Summary: Sonic and Amy's relationship gets taken into an interesting, and somewhat kinky, twist...**

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (****/AngelCam7****) And finally, this story, unlike all the _Sonic_ games, is rated M for, well... you'll see in a few... so, this story is not suitable for those under 18. Of course, personally, whenever I saw that message when I was younger, I blatantly disregarded it and just got right to the good parts, so... uh... right... In any case... uh... here's the story...**

Sonic - 19

Amy - 17

Sonic could be seen, well, sort of, zooming through the streets of Station Square. As the blue hedgehog ran through the streets on a sunny afternoon, he had a smile on his face, which was a result for an unbelievable reason...

Tails and Knuckles still couldn't believe that it could ever happen, though, Granted, the orange two-tailed fox was satisfied with the alien plant girl, Cosmo, brought back to him as a result of a miraculous happening. While the red echidna was no longer lonely or the last echidna as the result of a recent adventure with the crew as they entered the Twilight Cage to prevent an invasion of evil echidnas and Gizoids with the assistance of a light tan female echidna warrior named Shade. When that adventure was done, she returned with Sonic and the crew back to their world, where she stayed on Angel Island with Knuckles and helped him guard the Master Emerald, as well as provided him with 'cough' welcoming company...

However, this relationship is even more unbelievable as Sonic made a final dash around the street corner and stopped at his destination: an UNO's restaurant. And he met up with the person he was meeting up with. A familiar figure of a pink hedgehog sporting a red dress. His date. His girlfriend. Amy Rose.

She turned around to meet up with her blue boyfriend and giggled. "Yep, right on time... as usual." She said.

Sonic chuckled as he held Amy in his arms in a hug. "Hmm... you doubted me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Never again. Not since that day you first asked me out." Amy responded.

"Which would be 6 months and 2 weeks ago..." Sonic added.

They continued to giggle as they stared into each others' eyes and soon then they inched their heads closer as they leaned in for a seductive kiss. As they kissed, their hands glided across their bodies as their tongues danced inside each others' mouths. As they released the kiss, they managed to catch their breaths as well.

"Mmm..." Sonic said as he released the kiss, "Still as sweet as ever..."

"Well..." Amy said, "speaking of sweet, shall we get started with our lunch date?"

Sonic nodded in agreement as he held his pink maiden's hand as they walked in the restaurant together.

Who can really say how this came about, when and where it clicked between the two. It could have been after the Metarex invasion, during that trip into the Twilight Cage, or even that time when Dr. Eggman broke the world into pieces. Yes, Amy dreamed about this day, but her experiences and dates that followed with Sonic were nothing that she ever expected. Granted, her first date was prematurely interrupted by Dr. Eggman, rampaging through the city with his army of robots, again... But, with the combined efforts of the blue and pink hedgehogs, that plan soon fell into the scrap heap.

During that battle, though, Sonic realized how strong Amy has become over the years, and not just the physical way she was swinging her oversized trademark red and yellow Pico Pico Hammer, but the fact that she was brave enough to stand into battle the way she did.

Looking back, Amy hardly ever showed fear for the last few years, like the time she joined in on that Extreme Gear Grand Prix, even though she had almost as little experience with Extreme Gear as he did when he entered as well. Even the time when Eggman split the world in pieces and Sonic turned into that WereHog creature, when Amy saw him in that form, she never showed a sign of fear. Granted, she didn't exactly recognize him in that form, either. But, the fact remained.

As for Amy, she started to see what a thrill it was bashing up those robots and putting a stop to Eggman's plans. She realized it wasn't just right to do the right thing, it was also fun. She started to see the thrill in beating up the menacing mechs, the same thrill that Sonic seemed to get in every battle. She also understood why Sonic couldn't just settle down in just one spot for long, so she decided to join Sonic in his runs. He intentionally slows down for his pink girlfriend to catch up; he had no reason to run away from her anymore. But it seemed that she would get faster and faster with every trip they took. She almost runs at half of Sonic's top speed, now. She also made a promise of sorts with Sonic, if and when they ever decide to tie the knot, she'll get one of those mobile homes, completely turbo charged by Tails' engineering, so they'll be able to ride the open road, together...

As Sonic and Amy sat across from each other at the outside area of the restaurant, Sonic enjoying his jumbo-sized chilidog, Amy finishing up her pepperoni pizza, they began to talk about all the good times they've shared through out the years. From past adventures to current ideas for what they could do in the future. Soon, they were discussing on certain dreams that each has had...

"It's almost weird to go into words..." Sonic said, "The first dream had me in the old Arabian Nights stories. There was a genie there and everything."

Amy took what Sonic was saying in mind, 'Genies, huh?' Amy thought, as an idea came to her, 'Hmm... are you in for a surprise for the next night you come to sleepover...'

"Then about a week later," He continued, "I had another dream, only this time, it took place in the time of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The strange thing was everyone we knew was there, representing different characters in those times. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, heck, even Eggman was there. What's even more weird was... it just... it almost felt real..."

"Wow..." Amy said, amazed with what he said, "So, you mentioned that you saw our friends as different characters in both dreams, huh? So... did you happen to see me in those dreams as well? Was I that genie you mentioned earlier or was I a princess in the Medieval Times?"

"Well," Sonic said, as he began to recall from his dreams, "You weren't that genie I was talking about, matter of fact, I don't think I saw you in the Arabian Nights part of my dream. And as far as the Medieval Times... well..." As Sonic continued, he gazed into Amy's eyes with a look of seduction of his face. "To be honest... I can't really remember..." He said, "But then again, why focus on a dream of the past, when I have my real princess here and now."

Amy giggled as she heard that comment from her blue boyfriend. "Oh, Sonic..." Amy said, "How'd you ever get to be so sweet?..."

"Hmm... Maybe I was born near a sugar factory..." Sonic joked, making Amy laugh some more. After finishing drinking his can of Yoo-Hoo chocolate milk, he turned to Amy and asked, "You know, Ames, I don't think you've ever told me about your dreams..."

Amy was finishing her iced tea when Sonic asked the question. "Well..." Amy said, "To be honest, most of my dreams involved you. But I don't really need those anymore. I mean, we're together. We have a great time when we go out, we hardly argue as much as we used to, we enjoy kicking the crud out of Eggman's robots, and..." Amy looked around, being very careful of what she says next, leans in closer to Sonic and whispers, "...and the sex is amazing."

Sonic almost jumped out of his seat, not because of the fact that Amy would be bold enough to say that to him in a public place, but the fact that she was rubbing his leg when she said that to him. He almost felt himself getting hard when she slowly rubbed her hand up and down his leg.

"Wh-whoa, Amy..." Sonic said, trying to keep his composure so he didn't draw attention towards himself and his girlfriend, "Where's this coming from?"

"Sorry, Sonic." Amy said, removing her hand from his leg, "You know that sometimes I just can't help myself around you..."

"Heh-heh, don't worry about it." Sonic said with a sly smirk, "Besides, the action I liked, though the location could have been different..."

They both laughed as the bill was handed to them. They promptly paid for their own meals as soon left the restaurant. As they left, Sonic decided to bring up the topic again.

"So, what did some of those dreams involving me involve?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't want to say..." Amy said, shying away a little.

"You could tell me." Sonic said, "Maybe I might help make it a reality..."

"Well..." She said, thinking about it, "Okay, I'll tell you."

Amy moved slightly closer to the blue blur, so she could tell him without anyone else listening in on their conversation.

"One dream in particular that I've had..." Amy started, "Well... I always dreamed that I was as fast as you, Sonic, so I could understand why you run so much. I also want to know the speed through your eyes. Plus, if I was as fast as you, I'd imagine that I'd finally catch up to you... and not just physically, either..."

"Hmm..." Sonic said, taking in that information.

"I know, pretty dumb, right?" She said, lowering her head a little.

"Not at all." He responded, "Granted, the part about catching me is kind of unneeded, now. But, the fact that you want to experience the same need for speed that I have every day... that's admirable."

Amy lifted her head back up, her eyes meeting up with Sonic with joy, finding out that he didn't think her dream was ridiculous.

"In fact..." He continued, "I think I can definitely help you out make that dream come true..."

Before she could ask how, Sonic surprised Amy by literally sweeping her off her feet as he was carrying her bridal style.

"S-Sonic..." Amy said, blushing by the position Sonic had put her in.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Sonic said, consoling her as he held her body in his arms, "And besides, this will make great practice for our "if and when" moment."

Amy smiled when she heard him mention that "If and When" moment. There was a time when she would want to get married to her blue stud right then and there, but now she was more than willing to wait and take things slow... well... as slow as the blue hedgehog wanted to go, anyway...

"Now hold on..." Sonic said, as he started to run with Amy in his arms...

Amy was at a loss for words as she felt the wind hitting her face, the sight of people and objects whizzing by, the quick-second turns as they were in the street dodging cars and other oncoming traffic. It almost felt like, as Sonic was going at his usual fast pace, that they were invisible to everyone else, like nothing else mattered, just her and Sonic. And as that thought occurred, combined with the thrilling speed and the absolute closeness between her and her blue hero, she was beginning to get wet in her 'lower extremities', causing her white panties to dampen a little.

With lust taking over, Amy grabbed Sonic's head and, while he was still running, mind you, leaned both his and her heads in for a sweet kiss.

Sonic was confused about what Amy was doing, but as soon as her lips met his, he just seemed to melt into the kiss. He was turned on by Amy spontaneous behavior, the tip of his member almost began to poke out of his furry midsection.

Their tongues dancing around in each others' mouths for a good 8 seconds and soon, they finally released the kiss and looked into each others' emerald green eyes lovingly.

However, their thoughts about each other were interrupted by a loud truck horn. They both looked ahead to see that a large semi-truck was heading straight towards them. Sonic and Amy screamed as they were brought back to reality. Almost as quick as a flash, Sonic was able to dodge the oncoming truck.

As the portly trucker shouted useless expletives towards the hedgehog couple, Sonic soon got a quick bearing of his surroundings, which was the highway bridge, leading towards the country side. Sonic, with his pink girlfriend still in his arms, jumped off of the bridge, and stopped at a grassy meadow a few feet from the bridge as he placed Amy down.

"Amy..." Sonic began as he was panting, trying to catch his breath after almost being flattened by that truck, "What... 'pant' ...what was that just now? I mean, you could have turned us into road kill."

"I'm... 'pant' I'm sorry, Sonic. I just... It felt so... I mean..." Amy said, confused herself at what she was thinking, "Oh... forget it..."

"Amy..." Sonic said, seeing that she was a little despondent. "...Listen, I..." He paused, then approached her, giving her comfort. "I never said I didn't like that kiss. But, what exactly was it for?"

Amy looked back up in the green eyes of the blue hedgehog. Once she looked at his eyes, the pink hedgehog finally gained the courage to talk to him.

"Well..." She began, "It... it's hard to put into words, but... 'sighs' when we were traveling at that high speed, I... I felt a level of happiness and passion I've never felt before. With the breeze flowing through me, it felt like nothing else mattered. As if I'd flowed with nature itself. Almost as if I..."

"...was one with the wind..." Sonic finished her sentence.

"Yeah..." Amy complied as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"That's kind of the same feeling I get every time I run, too." Sonic said.

"I guess that's why you enjoy running so much..." Amy said.

"I have to say, out of all the runs I've had, running with you is, no question, my favorite run of them all..." Sonic commented making Amy blush.

"Sonic..." Amy said, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "...T-Thank you..."

"Aw, geez..." Sonic said, when he saw Amy eyes watering up, "you're not going to cry, are ya? You know, I can't stand to see you sad like that."

"If I do start to cry..." Amy said, making sure the tears never went down her face, "It'll only be out of happiness, because I love you so much."

"Hmm... I love you, too, Amy..." He said, as he brought her in for an affectionate hug.

After a few minutes into the hug, they pulled away and stared into each others' eyes lovingly.

"You know..." Amy whispered in Sonic's ear as she was rubbing his quills, "I've got an idea on how make our next run even more enjoyable. Although, it might sound crazy. Are you up for it?"

"Well..." Sonic whispered as he ran his white gloved fingers in Amy's hair, "As a certain someone once said to me, 'You make me do crazy things...' So, what's the plan?"

Amy giggled mischievously as she started to explain her plan, "Well..."

* * *

Later that night...

It was 9:45 P.M. A dark, cloudy night which could only be illuminated by the few stars and the full moon in the sky. The location was an abandoned farmhouse with a windmill nearby, slowly spinning as the cool air breeze blew by the blades of the giant fan. Also close by the rickety old barn was a large cornfield, which seemed to extend forever. The fields seemed to have to grown at least 6-7 feet high over time, almost untouched by time.

Soon a small gust of wind surrounded by a familiar royal blue color appeared by the road and ended up in front of the old barn. The blue hedgehog looked around at the location, seeing the windmill going faster as a result of his speedy handy work. He continued to look around the area.

'Where is she?...' Sonic thought, 'This is the spot where she said to meet up...'

"Once again, right on time."

Sonic turned around to the source of the voice as the pink hedgehog in the same red dress she wore earlier walked out of the side of the barn up to the blue hedgehog and gave him a quick kiss.

"So... are you ready to do this?" Amy asked with a look of desire in her eyes.

"Yep." Sonic answered, with the same seductive look on his face, "You are right about one thing, though. This is a crazy idea..."

"And yet, you showed up..." Amy quickly retorted.

"Well, I guess we're both a little crazy..." Sonic responded.

"Well, I know I'm crazy for you..." She commented.

"Hey, that's my line..." He remarked as she giggled.

The blue and pink hedgehogs soon embraced each other once again in a seductive hug/kiss combo. While they were kissing, Sonic reached for Amy's back and zipped down the back of her dress, opening it up. As soon as he finished unzipping her dress, Amy released the liplock and backed away from Sonic a bit.

She looked at him with a sexy look on her face, a look that, quite honestly, no one had ever seen her give... well, no one except her blue stud. With one of her dress straps dangling over her shoulder, Amy saw the aroused look on the blue hedgehog's face. Well, that and the slowly extending member coming from his furry midsection.

Deciding to take advantage of this situation, she started to perform a sexy strip dance for him as she slowly removed her dress. Normally, Sonic couldn't stand waiting for anything. Heck, he could only stand still for a short time. But, he's learned to make an acceptation for his pink beauty, because whenever she would take her time like this, well... let's just say the result would be worth the wait.

Amy turned around, showing her furry pink back towards Sonic, letting the right dress strap fall off her arm. He also got a quick peek at her white panties as she was removing her dress. She soon swung her dress around, still grabbing the left strap.

She turned back around, facing the blue hedgehog, as she started to swing her dress around over her head. As she did, her peach colored breasts bounced around. Her breasts were an impressive size, not as large as Rouge's size, which one couldn't tell if said boobs were real or not. That was not the case with Amy's though, they were au natural and both revealed for Sonic's enjoyment.

She continued to swing her dress around like a baton for a few more seconds until she tossed it away. Afterwards, Amy started to rub her body in a sensual way, exciting Sonic even more. She started with her breasts, then her hands glided down her peach colored midsection until her thumbs were on both sides of her white panties. She slowly started to pull them down, never taking her eyes off of Sonic, revealing to him her pink pussy. (Sorry, bad joke...) She then stepped out of her panties, now wearing nothing but her red headband, white gloves with gold ring wristbands, and her red shoes.

The now naked pink hedgehog then approached her blue lover and they embraced once again in another lovingly hug, this time exchanging kisses across each others' faces. Soon their arms were exploring every exposed part of the others' bodies. Sonic, with his left hand, was caressing Amy's back while his right hand was fondling her furry pink butt and tail, while Amy had her left hand stroking one of Sonic's back spikes and had her right hand first slowly stroking down his long shaft, then rested her hand right by his fuzzy blue balls. (Again, sorry for the corny joke. Last time, I swear...)

"You sure you want to do this?..." Amy asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to..." Sonic answered, "Besides... this could be fun..."

When Amy saw Sonic's cooperation with her, she decided to put her plan into action. She leaped up on Sonic as he caught her legs in his arms. She then got a hold of Sonic's manhood and slowly lifted it up, being careful not to hurt him in the process. When she finally got his thick shaft right in position of her hovering clit, Amy looked at Sonic once again, only to have him smile and nod. With that silent agreement, she then lowered her body, so that his penis would be able to penetrate her vagina.

As they entered each other, they both emitted small moans. They looked at each other once again with the same seductive look in their emerald green eyes. Both of them knew what to do next: It was Sonic's turn to continue Amy's plan into motion... literally.

He walked up to the cornfield, with Amy still locked up in his arms and groin. As he entered, he began to pick up the pace, beginning to run at a fast speed. As he was moving his legs, his penis was moving about the same speed up and down in Amy's vagina, causing her to moan passionately.

Sonic was also moaning a bit as it seemed Amy was bucking up and down with his fast motion. It seemed as fast as Sonic was running, he was giving Amy plenty of passion and that amount and level of passion was being returned, almost tenfold. With that, Sonic gained a new reason to run -- his love for Amy.

After a few seconds as Sonic was running towards no destined location in particular, he decided to add some more thrill to this sex-periement.

"Amy..." Sonic said, panting from the combo running/love making.

"Y-yeah..." Amy replied still bouncing with the movements of her lover's fast paced motion.

"Hold on tight..." He said, and that was all he said as, in a split second, planted his feet down.

Amy, though passion was filling her mind, took Sonic's advice to heart as she wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog's back.

Then, Sonic began to jump over the cornfields. As he was delivering his signature spinning jump, it caused his member to go even further into Amy. This caused her to let out a scream of surprise and passion. She couldn't even make out any of her surroundings, what was up or down, nor did she care.

As he landed, he continued to run, mowing down the cornfields as he ran across them with his red sneakers. Sonic was enjoying this almost as much as Amy was. Never, in his wildest dreams, would he have ever come up with this. He has done a lot of things while he ran in the past; eating, drinking (non-alcoholic drinks, of course.), taunting enemies and pulverizing them as well. But this... this was... well, words cannot describe how mind-blowing this experience was. He was having sex with his girlfriend while on the run! Somehow, with Amy's help, Sonic was able to combine the two things he loved: his love of speed and his love for Amy.

"OH! Sonic! YES!!" Amy moaned, as her juices began to fall on Sonic's dick, "Oh, Please! Go FAASSTTTEEERRR!!!"

Sonic was more than willing to fulfill his lover's desires as he kicked his running speed up another gear. As his cock continued to move at speeds that don't exist on most vibrators inside her, Amy reveled at this moment. She would never have thought that she and Sonic would ever have a relationship this strong, this passionate, this... this... heavenly... Thoughts, memories started to play inside her head; most of them were the times that the blue hedgehog used his same speed to save her from those life or death situations.

'Oh God!... and to think, I was so annoyed when you would go on the run...' Amy thought, as she continued to hold on to her blue hero's waist, 'Now, I never, _ever_, want you to stop. Oh, yes! Keep going, my love! More... More!! Faster!!' She continued until she started to speak her thoughts, "More!! Faster!! Don't Ever STOOOPPP!!!"

"Anything for you..." Sonic said, with a few grunts in between, "My love."

Once again, he leaped up over the cornfields, as a blue and pink circular sphere was seen in the moonlight, and a shrill, passion-filled, scream could be heard echoing in the night sky.

As he landed, his speed began to increase again. Amy continued to keep up with Sonic's incredible speed, not knowing how long it has been since they started this magical moment. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours... For all she knew, the sun could have risen in a few moments, but she didn't care. Time was non-existent as far as she was concerned. Once again, all that mattered to her was the high speed moment she and Sonic were currently having.

They started to look in each others' eyes once again, both of their eyes completely mesmerized by the lust-filled satisfaction looks on their faces. Both had their mouths wide open, panting from the 6900 miles per hour fuck fest they were experiencing. Soon, their mouths met once again in a seductive game of tonsil hockey. This time, the kiss lasted even longer than any of the previous ones the hedgehog couple delivered to each other the whole day. As they kissed, Amy almost felt as if Sonic was doing sharp turns in the middle of his run. While she was curious at what he was up to, the combination of the high-speed pussy pounding and the deep kiss they were sharing quickly caused her to forget what she was thinking.

Even as Sonic jumped over the fields one more time, they still had their lips locked in, moaning in each others' mouths in the process. As he landed once again, it almost felt as if he was going into the final stretch. As if it was a race of some sort. If that was the case, then he and Amy were going to make it to that proverbial finish line...

Soon after, they finally released the kiss, both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Mmm!..." Amy moaned, "Oh, Sonic! Keep Going!! I Think... I Think I'm Going... Oh!... Going To Cum!! OHHH!!!"

"I... Ugh!... Know How Ya Feel, Am-EE!!" Sonic moaned, "I'm... Oh, God!... Getting Close Myself!! AHHH!!!"

With that, Sonic made one final speedy dash as he wanted to make sure that this was a night that neither he nor Amy would ever forget...

The increased speed of his run, the feeling of his throbbing cock against her swollen cunt, the passion they've experienced throughout the day, it was all leading up to this...

"OH! YES, YES, YES!!!!" Amy moaned even louder.

"AH! OH, GOD!! OH, YEAH!!!!" Sonic moaned with the same volume.

The pressure had been building inside of them both. Building and building and building, until...

"OH, SOOOOONNNNICCCCC!!!!!!!" Amy screamed out as her orgasm began, spilling out all her juices on Sonic's penis and rapidly moving legs.

"OH, AAAAAAAAMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed out as loud as Amy did as he orgasmed as well, spilling his seed inside of Amy until it started to leak out of her vagina.

As soon as it was over, both were completely out of energy, especially Sonic. He slowed down, almost to a complete stop, laid Amy down on the cornfield, and collapsed himself right next to her. For the first time in... well... EVER, he was exhausted after a run!

But somehow, Sonic was able to drag himself next to Amy, as they both looked at each other one more time as they went in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy said, with a mixture of passion and exhaustion in her voice, "I... ...love... ...you..."

"I... ...love... ...you... ...too... ...A-Amy." Sonic mustered to say before he started to fall asleep.

Amy smiled and fell asleep soon after Sonic slept.

Both blue and pink hedgehogs fell into slumber, smiles forming on their faces...

***

It was 1:15A.M. Sonic was the first to wake up when the moonlight shined directly in his face. He sat up and shook his head around as he was still feeling a little light headed from that interesting sex-sion he and Amy had.

He looked over to his left and that Amy was still naked, still fast asleep. He looked at her nude girlfriend lovingly. As much as he wanted to be with her like this, he knew they couldn't stay out here long. There's no telling who or what could pass by this farmhouse.

He looked out ahead past the cornfield to see the open road ahead of him. With no time to find Amy's clothes, Sonic picked up the pink hedgehog, bridal style once again, and high bolted it back to her house. As he was running, Amy, in her sleep, rubbed her head against Sonic's bare peach colored chest. Sonic simply smiled and ran faster...

* * *

The next day...

Amy's house was located in the sub-urban, boondock-like area of Station Square. Amy's bedroom walls were colored a bright burgundy color, her ceiling was a hot pink color, pictures of her and her friends hung around the walls, her shelf was decorated with pictures of her and Sonic when they started dating, that special bracelet she made for him that one time at the beach, and a suspicious VHS tape with no labels on it.

Amy and Sonic were fast asleep in her bed, their heads on light blue pillows, under a red blanket, both facing each other, both having their arm over the other.

Soon an alarm radio was heard, slowly waking them both up as the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi was playing. Both of their eyes locked in each other as the song continued.

"An appropriate song, wouldn't you say?" Sonic said, not breaking the stare between them.

Amy giggled as she kissed him on the nose, then turned around to turn off the radio. Afterwards she landed back on the bed.

"Mmm..." She sighed, as she looked up at the blue hedgehog, "Last night was... Ooh!... I'm still tingly just thinking about it."

"You know, I want to take back what I said yesterday afternoon..." Sonic said.

"Huh?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah. _That_ run with you last night was the best ever, period!" Sonic replied, causing Amy to giggle.

They would have continued to reminisce about last night, but then Amy's phone started to ring.

"Oh..." She said in annoyance, "I guess I better answer it."

She got up out of her bed, still nude, grabbed a pink robe that was hung up next to her, and went over to answer her phone.

Before she left the room, however, she felt a swift spank at her rear. She turned around to see that Sonic was still in her bed, with a mischievous grin on his face. She snickered as she put two and two together, figuring out what he did.

She soon entered her living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said once she picked up the phone.

_"Amy, are you there?"_

"Oh, good morning, Tails." Amy said, recognizing the voice on the other end of the phone, "Is everything okay? You sound like you're in a panic."

_"Never mind that, is Sonic there with you?"_ Tails asked.

"Well, yeah... but what's the emergency?" She said, wondering what was going on.

Sonic soon exited Amy's bathroom after washing his mouth out with Listerine.

"Are you sure?" He heard Amy say over the phone, "Well, okay, I'll put him on." Amy soon entered the bedroom with the cordless phone in her hand. "Uh, Sonic..." She said to Sonic, "Tails wants to talk with you."

"Huh..." Sonic said, as Amy handed him the phone, "I wonder why he's callin' so early for..."

"Yo, Tails, what's up?" Sonic said on the phone to his best bud.

_"Sonic, we've got an emergency on our hands!"_ Tails said, _"We've got another alien invasion on our hands!"_

"Wait, what?" Sonic said, wondering what the heck his two-tailed pal was talking about, "How'd ya figured? I mean, isn't Cosmo the only alien you're interested in?"

_"Sonic, I'm serious!"_ Tails said, getting a little annoyed.

"Chill, bud, I'm just kiddin'." Sonic said, "But, seriously though, how can you be sure an invasion is going to happen?"

_"Because, there's been an unknown crop circle sighting near the city."_ Tails answered.

"What?!" Sonic asked, "Wait, are you sure it's aliens? I mean, crop circles alone don't really prove anything. For all we know, it could be just a bunch of pranksters."

_"Oh, yeah! Well, near the crop circles, they found a red dress and a pair of white panties. Is that proof enough for you?!"_ Tails said.

Sonic was in shock when he heard this. "A... A red dress, you said." He said, figuring out what was going on. Amy blushed when she was listening in on their conversation. "Listen Tails, trust me when I say this, this wasn't the work of aliens."

_"What? How can you be so sure about that?"_ Tails asked in confusion.

"Dude, just trust me, okay." Sonic simply said, "Look, we'll see you later, okay."

With that, he hung up the phone, leaving his friend confused with the message he left. He then turned to Amy who had a stern look on her face.

"Sonic, during our 'ahem' "little run", did you happen to do something to that cornfield?..." Amy asked.

"Well..." Sonic vaguely started.

"Sonic..." Amy said, with faux anger in her voice.

"Oh, all right. I was saving this for a surprise, but since you asked..." Sonic said, as he went into the living room and turned on Amy's computer.

He soon accessed Google Maps and entered the satellite view to that same farmhouse where they had their "fun" last night.

The image showed the cornfield littered with weird squiggles, courtesy of their run/sex.

"Sonic, what, uh, what is it that you're showing me?" Amy asked, confused at what she's looking at.

"Huh?" Sonic said, as he looked at the image as well, "Ah, damn! It's been shot upside down. Hang on..."

He saved the picture, opened up Adobe Photoshop, and opened the image he recently saved. He entered the Free Transform option and turned the image upside down.

As Amy saw the image, she gasped as she saw the hidden message that Sonic had written in the cornfield.

A message in script writing that simply said: I love you, Amy.

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, who simply had a loving smile on his face.

"Oh, Sonic, I love you, too." Amy said, as they embraced each other in a seductive kiss.

The End


	2. Alternative Ending

**F_ _ _ Me Runnin'**

**Alternative Ending:**

The next day...

Amy's house was located in the sub-urban, boondock-like area of Station Square. Amy's bedroom walls were colored a bright burgundy color, her ceiling was a hot pink color, pictures of her and her friends hung around the walls, her shelf was decorated with pictures of her and Sonic when they started dating, that special bracelet she made for him that one time at the beach, and a suspicious VHS tape with no labels on it.

Amy and Sonic were fast asleep in her bed, their heads on light blue pillows, under a red blanket, both facing each other, both having their arm over the other.

Soon an alarm radio was heard, slowly waking them both up as the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi was playing. Both of their eyes locked in each other as the song continued.

"An appropriate song, wouldn't you say?" Sonic said, not breaking the stare between them.

Amy giggled as she kissed him on the nose, then turned around to turn off the radio. Afterwards she landed back on the bed.

"Mmm..." She sighed, as she looked up at the blue hedgehog, "Last night was... Ooh!... I'm still tingly just thinking about it."

"You know, I want to take back what I said yesterday afternoon..." Sonic said.

"Huh?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah. _That_ run with you last night was the best ever, period!" Sonic replied, causing Amy to giggle.

They would have continued to reminisce about last night, but then Amy's phone started to ring.

"Oh..." She said in annoyance, "I guess I better answer it."

She got up out of her bed, still nude, grabbed a pink robe that was hung up next to her, and went over to answer her phone.

Before she left the room, however, she felt a swift spank at her rear. She turned around to see that Sonic was still in her bed, with a mischievous grin on his face. She snickered as she put two and two together, figuring out what he did.

She soon entered her living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said once she picked up the phone.

_"Amy, are you there?"_

"Oh, good morning, Tails." Amy said, recognizing the voice on the other end of the phone, "Is everything okay? You sound like you're in a panic."

_"Never mind that, is Sonic there with you?"_ Tails asked.

"Well, yeah... but what's the emergency?" She said, wondering what was going on.

Sonic soon exited Amy's bathroom after washing his mouth out with Listerine.

"Are you sure?" He heard Amy say over the phone, "Well, okay, I'll put him on." Amy soon entered the bedroom with the cordless phone in her hand. "Uh, Sonic..." She said to Sonic, "Tails wants to talk with you."

"Huh..." Sonic said, as Amy handed him the phone, "I wonder why he's callin' so early for..."

"Yo, Tails, what's up?" Sonic said on the phone to his best bud.

_"Sonic, we've got an emergency on our hands!"_ Tails said, _"We've got another alien invasion on our hands!"_

"Wait, what?" Sonic said, wondering what the heck his two-tailed pal was talking about, "How'd ya figured? I mean, isn't Cosmo the only alien you're interested in?"

_"Sonic, I'm serious!"_ Tails said, getting a little annoyed.

"Chill, bud, I'm just kiddin'." Sonic said, "But, seriously though, how can you be sure an invasion is going to happen?"

_"Because, there's been an unknown crop circle sighting near the city."_ Tails answered.

"What?!" Sonic asked, "Wait, are you sure it's aliens? I mean, crop circles alone don't really prove anything. For all we know, it could be just a bunch of pranksters."

_"Oh, yeah! Well, near the crop circles, they found a red dress and a pair of white panties. Is that proof enough for you?!"_ Tails said.

Sonic was in shock when he heard this. "A... A red dress, you said." He said, figuring out what was going on. Amy blushed when she was listening in on their conversation. "Listen Tails, trust me when I say this, this wasn't the work of aliens."

_"What? How can you be so sure about that?"_ Tails asked in confusion.

"Dude, just trust me, okay." Sonic simply said, "Look, we'll see you later, okay."

With that, he hung up the phone, leaving his friend confused with the message he left. He then turned to Amy who had a stern look on her face.

"Sonic, during our 'ahem' "little run", did you happen to do something to that cornfield?..." Amy asked.

"Well..." Sonic vaguely started.

"Sonic..." Amy said, with faux anger in her voice.

"Oh, all right. I was saving this for a surprise, but since you asked..." Sonic said, as he went into the living room and turned on Amy's computer.

He soon accessed Google Maps and entered the satellite view to that same farmhouse where they had their "fun" last night.

The image showed the cornfield littered with weird squiggles, courtesy of their run/sex.

"Sonic, what, uh, what is it that you're showing me?" Amy asked, confused at what she's looking at.

"Huh?" Sonic said, as he looked at the image as well, "Ah, damn! It's been shot upside down. Hang on..."

He saved the picture, opened up Adobe Photoshop, and opened the image he recently saved. He entered the Free Transform option and turned the image upside down.

As Amy saw the image, she gasped as she saw the hidden message that Sonic had written in the cornfield.

A message in script writing that simply said: Will you marry me?

Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, as he was out of the chair, got down to a knee, and held a gorgeous blue diamond ring towards her.

"Well, Amy?" He said, as he looked in her emerald green eyes.

Tears were building up in her eyes once again, only this time, she let them fall down on her face. After what had to be an unbelievable night of passion, she didn't think there was anything Sonic could do to surprise her. Once again, the pink hedgehog underestimated the craftiness of her boy -- no -- her fiancée.

"Yes. Yes, Yes! Of Course, I'll Marry You!" Amy said, as she began to cry and embrace Sonic in a loving hug.

"Oh, thank you, Amy!" Sonic said, who was almost on the verge of crying himself.

"It looks like our "If and When" moment..." Amy said, with sobs in between, "...just became our "Here and Now" moment."

"And there's no one else I'd rather share this moment with than with you..." Sonic said, as tears started to run down his cheek, "I love you, Amy Rose."

"Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you, too." Amy responded as the blue and pink hedgehogs embraced each other in a deep, sensual kiss.

The End... Again

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it, my first crack the M rated Sonic Fan Fic. You know, doing this, I feel, I don't know... well maybe a litlle dirty, but more... inspired to do more... Well... I guess we'll just wait and see what happens next. Until then I'm Angel C. and... well... just wait and see...**


End file.
